gleeitalianofandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Boy Is Mine
Lyrics Mercedes: Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute? Santana: Uh-huh. Sure. You know, you look kind of familiar. Mercedes: Yeah, you do too. But I'm, I just wanted to know, do you know somebody named... Heh, You know his name. Santana: Oh yeah, definitely. I know his name. Mercedes: I just wanted to let you know he's mine. Santana: mhmm, No, no, he's mine. Mercedes & Santana: You need to give it up. Had about enough. It's not hard to see. The boy is mine. I'm sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me. The boy is mine. Mercedes: I think it's time we got this straight. Let's sit, and talk face to face. There is no way you could mistake him for your man. Are you insane? Santana: You see I know that you may be Just a bit jealous of me, 'Cause you're blind if you can't see That his love is all in me. Mercedes: You see I tried to hesitate. I didn't wanna say what he told me. He said without me he couldn't make It through the day; ain't that a shame? Santana: Maybe you misunderstood, 'Cause I can't see how he could. Wanna take his time and that's so good. But all my love is all it took. Mercedes & Santana: You need to give it up. Had about enough (Santana: enough) It's not hard to see The boy is mine. (Santana: 'The boy is mine) I'm sorry that you ('Santana: sorry that you) Seem to be confused (Santana: confused) He belongs to me. The boy is mine Santana: Must you do the things you do You keep on acting like a fool. You need to know it's me, not you. And if you didn't know it, girl, it's true. Mercedes: I think that you should realize, And try to understand why He is a part of my life I know it's killing you inside. Santana: You can say what you wanna say What we have you can't take. From the truth, you can't escape, I can tell the real from the fake. Mercedes: When will you get the picture, You're the past, I'm the future. Get away it's my time to shine, And if you didn't know the boy is mine Mercedes & Santana: You need to give it up. Had about enough (Mercedes: enough) It's not hard to see (Mercedes: to see) The boy is mine (Mercedes: the boy is mine) I'm sorry that you (Mercedes: sorry that you) Seem to be confused. (Mercedes: seem to be confused) He belongs to me. (Mercedes: he belong to me) The boy is mine (Mercedes: the boy is mine) Mercedes & Santana: You need to give it up. (Santana: Uh-uh) Had about enough (Santana: had about enough) It's not hard to see (Santana: he's mine x2) The boy is mine (Santana: he's mine x2) I'm sorry that you (Santana: I'm so sorry) Seem to be confused. (Santana: seem to be confused) He belongs to me. (Santana: he belongs to me) The boy is mine Santana: You can't destroy this love I found, You're silly games I won't allow, The boy is mine without a doubt, You might as well throw in the towel. Mercedes: What makes you think that he wants you, When I'm the one who brought him to This special place that's in my heart, Cause he was my love right from the start. Mercedes & Santana: You need to give it up. (Santana: 'give it up) Had about enough ('Mercedes: had about enough) It's not hard to see (Santana: It's not hard to see) The boy is mine. (Mercedes: the boy is mine oh) I'm sorry that you (Santana: I'm sorry that you) seem to be confused. (Mercedes: seem to be confused) he belongs to me. (Santana: he belongs to me) The boy is mine. (Mercedes: no) You need to give it up (Mercedes:you need to give it up) Had about enough (Santana: had about enough) It's not hard to see (Mercedes: it's not hard to see) The boy is mine (Santana: 'the boy is mine) I'm sorry that you ('Mercedes: mine,oh) Seem to be confused. (Santana: seem to be confused) He belongs to me. (Mercedes: he belongs to me) The boy is mine. (Santana: the boy is mine) Santana: Not yours, Mercedes: But mine. Santana: Not yours, Mercedes: But mine. Santana: Not yours, Mercedes: But mine. Mercedes & Santana: I'm sorry that you Seem to be confused. He belongs to me. The boy is mine. Categoria:Canzoni che canta Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni che canta Mercedes Jones